mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Pod
'''Mr Pod '''only appeared in Double Trouble. He looks just like Mr Bean. Mr Bean went to a sweeties shop but it was closed. He was going to unlock his car's lock. But he couldn't because this car had no lock. Then Mr Bean noticed what this car wasn't his. So as Mr Bean got in his car, he saw Mr Pod getting in his and driving off. He was surprised, because Mr Pod was identical to him. So Mr Bean followed him, and he found Mr Pod throwing little bread pieces to ducks. When they saw each other, Mr Pod was equally surprised to see Mr Bean. Then they started comparing their posessions to each other's. Then they sat on the bench and showed their friends (Teddy and Pengy) and their belongings each other and having a good time with each other. In the evening, Mr Bean and Mr Pod went over to Mr Bean's house. Mr Bean noticed Irma asleep on his porch and realised he was late. So him and Mr Pod messed with her (because she didn't know about Mr Pod). First she was surprised, but then she understood this was a joke and met Mr Pod. Then as Mr Pod was putting the moves on her as they were playing with their stuffed animals, Mr Bean brought out some pickles on toothpicks on saucers. But only Mr Bean ate his while they looked at him disdained. Irma was disgusted by the pickle so Mr Pod had an idea and went to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Mr Bean tried to get Irma to play with their bears but she wanted her bear to play with Pengy. Mr Pod came back with a tray of hot chicken legs, which Irma thought smelled great so Mr Bean got jealous, so he had a taste and said "yeah, I suppose it's alright..." and took five of them so Irma scoffed and rolled her eyes saying "baby...". Then Mr Bean sat on the couch clipping his nails all jealous while Mr Pod and Irma slowdanced. Later, Irma had to go home so Mr Pod was going to give her a ride home. On the porch, Mr Pod said it was very nice (referring to the evening). Irma said bye to Mr Bean and kissed him on the cheek, which he wiped off, saying goodnight all annoyed. Mr Pod thanked Mr Bean for having them and they had a very good time. Mr Pod said goodnight to Mr Bean, which was replied to by another annoyed goodnight. On the way to the car out front, Mr Pod picked a flower in Mr Bean's front yard and handed it to Irma and then opened the car door for her. Back inside, Mr Bean (all jealous), realised Irma forgot her bear, so he decided to follow them to give her the bear back, and also to spy on them. Mr Pod's car turned the corner, but Mr Bean got stuck at the red light. Mr Pod almost hit a fox, then stopped his car as a comet was shooting by, to Irma's awe. Meanwhile Mr Bean is still stuck at the stoplight. Then he sees a alien spaceship flying by and asks Teddy excitedly if he saw it, and he nodded (with Mr Bean's help). Then he turned the corner. The spaceship heard descending, Mr Pod looked at his watch smiling saying "it's time". Then the spaceship landed and dropped the door so they could get in, and she was just standing there jaw dropped, speechless. Then everything was illuminated white and Mr Pod got out of the car and went to open the door for Irma while she was standing there whimpering "help". Then he said hello to them, and they got into the spaceship, where there was a row of cars just like Mr Bean's, along with many more 'Mr Bean' 's, who all came by so say hello. Then she said "right, I'm off" and got out the spaceship, at which point Mr Bean stopped his car right in front of the door. She started begging him not to go in saying he mustn't go in, and begged him to come back but in his awe he didn't even hear her, and walked in, where he came across all the others with their stuffed animals welcoming him, and he was like "say hello Teddy", and all the others waved the arms of their stuffed animals saying hello/welcome back. Then the spaceship took off (several feet above the ground) and Irma was crying saying goodbye and Mr Bean and Teddy were saying bye back to her through a hubble, while Mr Pod and Pengy were at the next one waving and saddened by the situation. So Mr Pod tapped Mr Bean on the shoulder to get his attention and said goodbye to Mr Bean and pulled a lever, which shone a light onto the ground and dropped Mr Bean back to earth then they zapped Irma with a memory-erasing ray as she was running towards Mr Bean to help him up. Then she picked up Teddy but Mr Bean was sighing looking at a sparkling star saying "to the next time..." and extended his arm out to Irma, which she took. She asked "what next time? Where are we going anyway? You are a silly boy..." so he yelled at her to not slam the door, and she annoyingly apologised as they drove off as the words "Good bye" sparkled in the sky. Category:Characters